Electronic communications, whether over a local or wide-area network or among components of a local bus, can involve a variety of programmed actions and/or protocols. For instance, data to be transmitted throughout a network (e.g., from one electronic component to another) is often organized into subgroups of transmitted information. A networking protocol can specify formats and/or rules for the transmission and/or reception of data (e.g., data signals) within a network (e.g., an Ethernet network). For example, a networking protocol can provide various formats and/or rules for routing data signals in a network (e.g., routing data signals between hubs, switches and/or routers).
Often times, numerous devices in a network are configured to retime, multiplex and/or de-multiplex data signals (e.g., incoming network traffic). For example, a physical medium attachment (PMA) device can receive ten 10 gigabit per second (Gbps) signals and can output four 25 Gbps signals to allow more efficient transport of the data signal throughout the network. However, current networking systems are often difficult to troubleshoot. For example, the original order of encoded signals included in a data signal often times is not preserved throughout a network. As such, it is often difficult to identify each encoded signal in a data signal and/or within a network. Furthermore, it is often difficult to determine quality of each encoded signal in a data signal and/or within a network.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current network systems and is not intended to be exhaustive.